prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamran.mazaheri
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kamran.mazaheri page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 10:13, July 26, 2010 You can help with pictures, but I can't give you Sysop rights. There already enough Sysops.--Station7 10:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm 17 and I'm from the Netherlands.--Station7 11:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) سلام ساملک چه خطر Are you the same user as Kamyar mazaheri? You have to tell the truth.--Station7 14:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OK, but what did you brother mean: What risc Salmk? Tell me the truth and there will be nothing happen.--Station7 14:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) But I translate it and it says: What risk Samlk? So Samlk: Hi brother. But what risk?--Station7 14:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OK, but understand that I don't wanna have any fight between you and your brother here. We can solve this very simple.--Station7 14:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Another question. I read that your brother lives in Iran. And you in the United States. So you are older then him?--Station7 14:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I got it. But please only write in English language. I don't wanna use a translator everytime. I'm from the Netherlands myself. Tell this also to your brother.--Station7 15:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Question I have Persian on my computer? Do you know how this could be?--Station7 20:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, it was a few minutes ago in English language. There are no others users who did come in here. Something isn't right here?--Station7 20:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Only this user, but he hasn't made any edit.--Station7 20:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It's back in normal. That's weird.--Station7 20:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The only users who were online at the time were you and me.--Station7 20:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for asking this question, but do you only editing because of the badges?--Station7 21:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You can tell the truth.--Station7 21:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You have been blocked for 3 days for you language to me. It was just a normal question and you said shut up. That's the reason you're blocked.--Station7 21:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You can being real angry at me, but it was you who used that language to me. You can use your talk page for those 3 days, but you can't edit.--Station7 21:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You can edit now.--Station7 21:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You should edit the good pictures, not just some pictures at pages.--Station7 11:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You edit a picture from Theodore Bagwell to the pages of Michael Wiseman and Conor Mara. That's wrong!--Station7 11:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's alright. Because of what was you distracted? By a new girl. lol. I'm joking with you. I'm sorry, but where is your brother?--Station7 11:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad that there is somebody with humor here. All the Sysops of course to. I'm glad you like me, but rembmer I wil only banishing you for a few months if you use that language from yesterday to me. It's already forgotten, but you shouldn't forget it.--Station7 11:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha no, you called me Sir, because I banished you. I couldn't stop laughing and did write on a humerious way. I hope you understand.--Station7 14:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you not believe me? You are the first one wgho calls me Sir. I'm 17, but I like Sir :) --Station7 14:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You're going to far with doing crazy, but I like that.--Station7 14:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) How far do you think I'm going? lol. Because of it's on my userpage, they will respect you.--Station7 14:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't love you, sorry, because I like girls.--Station7 14:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Your brother has been blocked for yesterday events. We don't use the word "sex" here, and also it's rarely to ask to me. And why do you think that I have a girlfriend?--Station7 10:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Do oyu mind that your brother has been blocked for a month?--Station7 13:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will tell. Does your brother already know this that I have blocked him?--Station7 13:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not talking about you, but about your brother. I blocked him, not you.--Station7 13:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I haven't blocked you, I have a witness behind me.--Station7 13:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I wanna see a picture from you. Do you have one?--Station7 13:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Understand It looks since this day that you understand better the guidelines then before.--Station7 13:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Here are the guidelines.--Station7 13:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, why? By the way, thanks for your great edits. But there are many redlinks. We will fix them.--Station7 18:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I will make you Sysop when you're more responsible for the guidelines on this Wiki. It's not the time...yet. It's not your time to be Sysop, but when it's the time, you will being Sysop. I don't wanna hurt you Mike.--Station7 18:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) With this ->{ }<- --Station7 19:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you brother don't ask a stupid question as that anymore, then I will unblock him today. But if he asked a question like: Do you have sex with your girlfriend, while I haven't a girlfriend, then I block him forever. Do you want to ask your brother why he should coming back. One very good reason please. --Station7 19:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What is your question? I think I already know what you're going to ask. --Station7 19:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No, you're first. You blusht because of the question. Come on with the question, I wanna hear it.--Station7 19:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean with gmail? And has your brother a good reason to come back instead of asking very rarely questions?--Station7 19:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I will give it to you. What is your brothers reason to come back? --Station7 19:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you replace for 1 minute with your brother so I can speak to him. 1 minute on your chair and then I know why he wanna come back. I wanna hear his words for 1 minute. then I know enough. 1 minute, that's all, Mike! Then I know if he can come back.--Station7 19:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I understand that you wanna edit, but you can't being Admin. This is the same thing as I said to your brother. Will you don't doing anymore asking rarely questions to me?--Station7 20:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will unblock you, but if you ever asked a question like that, you will being blocked for over a year. I hope you understand. If you read this message, your brother can sitting on his place again.--Station7 20:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No, I can't give you it now.--Station7 20:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this is the way it's now.--Station7 20:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't think it's easy to do so. You should keep everything in your mind. Is that article already there? etc. It's not easy. You should have a good knowledge from Prison Break. Have you? --Station7 20:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On what should I answer?--Station7 21:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? I don't understand.--Station7 21:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No, why is it so important?--Station7 21:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You can also use the shout box, click on manage widget that's on more. Then somewhere there is the shout box, where you talk with me.--Station7 21:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Above on the top on the right, you can see your user name, next to that is My Home and next to that is My Talk, next to that is More. Click on that. Then you have to click on manage Widget. If you click on that, then you can find the shout box.--Station7 21:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 1 question I'm not happy with your edits, so I will keep it short. Why are copying everything from Wikipedia? You get a second warning and the next time, you will being blocked for a year. You even copied a whole page from Wikipedia. A whole page. You will get never Administrator rights. I already kept an eye on you. You can call me Sir, whatever you want, but the next time, you will being blocked for a year. No excuses. See this as the final warning. --Station7 21:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It looks like you don't understand the rules of this Wiki. You think to easy. We miss all unidentified characters. There are all more people then before. It's against the rules I made. I understand that you will copy again from Wikipedia. But if I see again something that's against the rules, you will be blocked.--Station7 21:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, the first warning was when you said: Shut up to me. the second warning is the this warning where you're breaking the rules with copying everything from Wikipedia. I don't know when you're third warning comes or ever comes, but you will see it. Be glad that I don't banished you. You can't being Sysop, because there are enough Sysops. You can hate me, I know. But another question: Where is your brother?--Station7 21:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to say this, but you even maked it worser then it was. Now I have to use everywhere the template from Wikipedia. And tha are there a lot. You can help me with that. That's the best. { --Station7 07:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Understand that you can partailly fix your mistakes, just like your brother. Only he got 2 chanches, because of his rarely question to me, that I don't except. You have 3 chanches, because you don't ask a rarely question. i hope you wanna fix your mistakes with the template . This '|''' should being removed OK? --Station7 20:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, and you said that this wasn't a very popular Wiki. That's right, but there are more users then before.--Station7 20:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye my friend :) --Station7 20:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Please don't follow me to the 24 Wiki before you're using weird words to me, where you will being blocked again. I spare you.--Station7 21:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC)